Desiring my Sister
by Yurilover89
Summary: Blossom and Buttercup confess their deepest love for one another and have decided to secretly go on dates full of romance, fun and lust. Rated M for Yuri, Nudity, Language and Lemon


Two eighteen year old girls, Blossom and her younger sister Buttercup came in through the door of their apartment as both let out sighs. "Home." Blossom said with a relieved smile.

"Sweet home." Buttercup added as she kicked her shoes and leaped on the couch with hands behind her head.

Blossom took her shoes off and sat on the arm of the couch looking at her little sister saying "We had a great time, didn't we?"

"Yeah. It's a shame Brick and Butch aren't here." Said Buttercup looking sad.

Blossom made the same sad expression as she said "Yeah. It really sucks that they aren't here and are on vacation with Boomer in Jamaica."

"And it's too bad Bubbles isn't here either." Buttercup said. "Instead, she's helping the Professor with helping the poor villages in Korea."

"Which is a good thing. Our baby sister doing what she dose best. Helping the poor and sick." Blossom stated.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at the obvious but smiled as she said "Yeah, our dad sure is proud of her."

"She's actually the one she's proud of the most out of the three of us. I'm... Pretty jealous to be honest." Blossom said looking a bit ashamed.

Buttercup sat up looking concerned for Blossom and said "Hey, Blossom. You know the Professor doesn't play favorites."

"I know but..." Blossom let out a sigh. "It's not just our dad, it's other people." Blossom looked at the floor sad as she explained "See, all of the school knows us very much and respects us, but Bubbles seems to get the most respect as if she's the leader. I'm the leader!" Blossom then looked annoyed as she went on. "And it's all because she's so lively and cheerful all the time and is 'oh so sweet!' She's even got cuteness and innocence mixed with sexy hotness and gorgeousness. She's not just in a romantic relationship with Boomer Jojo, but also bisexual too! And with Princess fucking Morbucks! She hated us with venom, but Bubbles managed to make her more friendly towards us. And the reward Princess gives Bubbles is confidence with Boomer by having lesbian sex with her , and..."

Blossom realized she was getting lost in her complaints as she looked over at Buttercup who looked at her awkwardly. Blossom rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed and ashamed. "Sorry. I sort of got carried away."

"Sort of?" Buttercup questioned.

"I... I'm just surprised that Bubbles gets all the good stuff while you and me get only plenty of neat things. I'm not saying that I'm not happy with Butch, who is the baddest boy of his brothers. I mean, I love him so much." Blossom let out a sigh again.

"It's not like Butch would secretly eyeball Bubbles naked especially when she has sex with Princess. He maybe a pervert, but he wouldn't jerk off or anything. He would instead come to you and have sex with you to satisfy his horniness." Buttercup then shrugged. "Heck, even Brick does it with me. We feel horny for the whole week and then let it all out on each other." Buttercup then placed a hand around Blossom's waist, causing her to slightly blush as she looked in her eyes. "My point is our boyfriends would only be in love with us and no other girls, even though they enjoy seeing Bubbles and Princess naked."

"And have lesbian sex." Blossom added.

"Y-Yeah." Buttercup acknowledged awkwardly. "Speaking of lesbian... There's something I need to tell you... It's kind of... embarrassing."

Blossom looked at Buttercup confused asking "Embarrassing? How do you mean?"

"Don't pass out when I say this but..." Buttercup breathed in closing her eyes tight as she confessed "I have wet dreams about you! There, I said it!"

Blossom looked utterly surprised of Buttercup's confession and blushed full red. "R-Really?"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes ashamed. "Y-Yeah. I've dreamed of being naked with you and touching you."

"Touching me where...?" Blossom asked.

"Particularly on your boobs, ass, back, thighs and vagina, which is pretty wrong since we're both sisters and all. But at the same time, it felt so right." Buttercup looked at Blossom's eyes. "I-I can't help it! I love you with all my heart. You've always been there for me as well as we were there for Bubbles. The way you lecture me, I just got so used to that it became music to my ears. You have beauty and brains that guys would go nuts for now-a-days. And you have a gorgeous appearance. The way you walk and talk just turns me on. I love you more than just my big sister."

After Buttercup finished, things were uncomfortably silenced, until Blossom finally spoke. "I... Buttercup, I... I had no idea. I always thought that I annoy you so much that you would want to me to shut up, but... I never knew that you would fall in love with me." Blossom then held a hand to her heart narrowing her eyes in shame. "I-I feel really bad now."

Buttercup hugged her knees as she assured "N-No, Blossom. It's... It's okay. I-I'm the one that should be sorry for bottling up my feelings."

"Actually, I'm just as guilty as you are." Blossom confessed.

Buttercup was surprised of Blossom's words. "W-Wait, you... you mean... You have the same type of love for me as I do for you?"

Blossom nodded her head and said "Yes. The times we've been together made me grow ever more close to you, even when separated, I just couldn't help but miss you. Your raspy voice was music to me. Your rebellious attitude may have annoyed me, but at the same time, I had always admired deeply. Plus your physical appearance just drives me insane. Almost every night I dream about you naked against me naked and feeling your skin pressing against mine and our lips kissing. It give me mixed feelings of guilt and joy. I couldn't tell you out of fear that you would feel weird around me."

"Blossom." Buttercup said softly feeling bad for her older sister.

Blossom then smiled warmly saying "But now, I'm not afraid to express my feelings for you now that I know that you feel the same way for me. Buttercup, I love you more than just my sister too."

Buttercup felt relief lighten her chest of the pressure and smiled at her older sister. "Thanks Blossom. Thanks for telling me that you understand."

"It maybe wrong because we're both girls and sisters, but it feels so right to me and to you. And it fills me with so much joy and happiness." Blossom said kindly.

"Me too." Said Buttercup. Things we're then awkwardly quiet between them, not sure what to do next. "So uh... Should we kiss?"

Blossom looked at Buttercup surprised for a brief moment before smiling and said "Yes, I believe we should." Buttercup then crawled up to Blossom looking up at Blossom while the redhead looked back down at the brunet. Blossom placed a hand on Buttercup's right cheek and her other hand on her left shoulder while Buttercup stood on her knees with one hand on her back waist and the other on her thighs.

Both sisters closed their eyes and moved their faces closer and closer together until their lips pressed together in their first kiss. Their hearts flared with joy and excitement as the world stood still around them. Blossom and Buttercup felt as though their dreams have been realized in the kiss they shared. They pulled away with a soft smooch after twenty-five seconds with a small string of their mixed saliva appeared between them before snapping.

They opened their eyes and looked at one another. "That... That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, next to Butch's."

"Yeah. It's just as great as Brick's too." Buttercup acknowledged as she kissed Blossom again. "I love you, big sis."

Blossom stroke Buttercup's hair lovingly. "I love you too, little sister." They kiss again as Blossom rubbed Buttercup's lower back asking "How's about we go on another date. This time a romantic one?"

Buttercup smirked as she lightly ran her hand from her collarbone to her and answered "How can I refuse a sexy babe like you?"

"You're the sexy babe here, Buttercup." Blossom said.

"No, you're the sexy babe, Blossom." Buttercup argued.

"No, you are."

"You are."

Both sisters laughed as Buttercup fell backwards with Blossom lying on too of her as they made out for as long as they pleased with muffled moans as their music, knowing that by tomorrow and the weeks following they will be spending time together sharing their love for one another.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's a good start, right? Next chapter will take place at the mall where they will shop for cloths. Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
